


If You're Gonna Hit It, Hit It Until It Breaks

by mekuru (orphan_account)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, smut later idk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 08:05:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5367755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/mekuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every time Oikawa says "if you're gonna hit it, hit it until it breaks."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. June 10, 2010

**Author's Note:**

> blame tet for all the shit that comes out of this fic

 

"Hey! Iwa-chan, did'ya get it?" Oikawa, age 12, circled his best buddy Iwaizumi. He'd been waiting nervously outside the video game store, watching his older pal buy the game he wanted.  

"Yeah, yeah. Quit your whining," Iwaizumi shuffled through the white plastic bag and grabbed the game.

He pushed it into Oikawa's hands quickly. "Okay, there ya go." 

"Ahhh! Thank you so much, you're my bestest best friend! You know why, because you're so kind and cool and fun and-" he took a deep breath between his rushed praises. "You're cute and smart and I love you so much!"

"Hey man! Calm down, I just bought a game for you. It's not like we're getting married..." Iwaizumi hissed and tried to shush his excited boyf-best friend. "You're making a scene, Trashykawa! Can you not be so embarrasing for once, oh my Go-" He stopped his lecture and threw his hand over his mouth.

He looked frantic and whispered to himself, "shoot, I can't say the Lord's name in vain..." 

Oikawa cocked his head and looked at him quizzically. "Who the fuck cares if you swear Iwa-chan?"

Iwaizumi turned red he and kicked Oikawa's shin as hard as he could. 

"Ow! What the hell was that for?!" Oikawa groaned and clutched his wounded leg.

"Stop fudging swearing!" Iwa yelled slapping his buddy's head even harder. A crowd of people gathered around them, probably intrigued as to why a couple of 12 year olds were fighting over some words.

"Iwa-chan!" Oikawa said teasingly, "you're making a bigger scene than I was!"

That was the final straw. Iwaizumi elbowed Oikawa in the stomach, sending his falling to the ground. As Oikawa was clutching his bruised midsection, Iwa dragged him by his hair away from the store and the people. 

Once they were alone, Iwaizumi began to shout at Oikawa again. He stopped when he saw the purple bruise blooming on his pal's knee.

"Look... I'm sorry I hit you so hard. I shouldn't have let my feelings overwhelm me like that," he knelt down to inspect Oikawa's injury, "You sure I didn't break your shin or anything?"

"Well..." Oikawa said, a mischevious grin spread across his face, "if you're gonna hit it, hit it until it breaks."

Iwaizumi stood up and walked back to his home.


	2. September 9, 2012

"I'm so excited to start school, I hope we get lots of classes together!" Oikawa and Iwaizumi made their way to the front of school. 'Aoba Jousai' was boldly printed at the top of the building. 

"I heard their volleyball team is super good, like second in the country." Oikawa pointed to wrinkled pamphlet announcing the benefits of the school. "But now I'm here so I bet we'll be number one!"

Iwaizumi rolled up his pamphlet  and smacked Oikawa across the head. "Shut up, Trashykawa, just because you're here doesn't mean the team's gonna get any better. Stop being so damn cocky for once."

"Rude!" Oikawa whined, "Honestly, you could be nicer if you tried..."

"Then quit complaining, Assykawa." Iwaizumi snapped back, raising the rolled up paper like he was going to hit him again. Oikawa flinched and clenched his eyes tightly, preparing for the impact.

Iwaizumi blushed and lowered the pamphlet. He patted Oikawa on the shoulder, causing the other boy to look upwards. His fawn-colored eyes were wide as they stared into Iwaizumi's stormy ones.

Iwa scoffed and turned away, "I wasn't even gonna hit you, chill."

Oikawa perked up instantly and stuck his tongue out at his buddy. "How was I supposed to know? You always always hit me!" A small group of girls passed by and giggled after hearing the argument that broke out. 

Oikawa noticed them and flashed a big grin. They blushed but continued chatting about. He looked over at Iwaizumi staring at him and winked. 

"I'm sorry Iwa-chan, did you want something?" He said, teasingly.

"As if!" Iwaizumi yelled and briskly walked away from Oikawa, "you're not cute at all!"

Oikawa jogged and caught up with Iwaizumi. "You don't have to be embarrased."

He leaned in close enough that Iwa could feel his warm breath on his face, "You're not the first guy to have a crush on me."

Iwaizumi rolled up his sleeves. "Clench your teeth right now." He glared at Oikawa making him yelp and jump back. 

"Hey you know... if you're gonna hit it, hit it until it breaks?" Oikawa laughed nervously.

"Do you have a death wish?" Iwaizumi smacked him across the face. "Now let's go, we'll be late for class."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter was rly short lmao  
> i mean they all are but yea


	3. October 20, 2012

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk when i'll finish this BUT i promise i will. eventually.

"Iwa-chan! You're signing up, right?" Oikawa's face was inches away from his and in his hands was the application for the volleyball club.

Iwaizumi got flustered and pushed him away, "Jeez, not so close, dumbass!" 

He noticed the other students staring at him and he cleared his throat. His voice hushed to a whisper, "People will think we're dating..."

Oikawa pouted, "What's wrong with that anyway?" He tilted Iwa's face up with his finger and looked into his coal-gray eyes. "I think you'd be lucky to date a guy like me." He whispered confidently.

Iwaizumi jumped back and clenched his hand into a fist. He shook angrily and growled, "I'll give you 20 seconds to run."

"H-hold on, Iwa-chan I was kidding," Oikawa backed away slowly, putting his hands in front of his face. 

Iwaizumi gritted his teeth, "20... 19... 18..."

Oikawa yelped and scurried away, leaving an enraged Iwaizumi behind with a snickering crowd around him. He looked up at his fleeing pal and chased after him, shouting insults and threats.

The bell rang, dismissing them from class. Iwaizumi sighed and grasped the club application in his hand.

"Oikawa's probably at the gym already," he thought as he stared out the door. He slung his bag over his shoulder and scanned the form. He made his way over to the large gymnasium. The sound of squekaing shoes and stern orders drifted outside. He saw Oikawa leaning on the doorframe and stiffly walked over. 

"Fogetting someone?" he asked as calmly as he could. Oikawa flinched and glanced behind him.

"Hey Iwa-chan," he played with his hands and avoided Iwaizumi's angry gaze, "did you, um, fill out your application?" 

Iwaizumi held out the blank paper, earning a disapointed look from Oikawa. "You haven't even started..." 

"Sorry I'm trying to pay attention in class!" he blurted out.

Oikawa gave him a confused look and took a seat on the concrete steps. He rummaged through his bag a bit and pulled out a mint green pencil. 

"Here, I'll help you," he said, patting the ground next to him. A cloud of dirt rose up making Iwaizumi sneeze. 

"I don't wanna be in volleyball if you're not with me..." Oikawa averted his eyes from Iwa and toyed with his fingers. 

Iwaizumi felt his heart beat faster and his face grow hot. He scoffed and awkwardly sat next to Oikawa. The other boy perked up and scooted closer, setting the application on the hard pavement. 

Slowly but surely, the two filled out the form and both turned it into the coaches. They looked them over thoughtfully and nodded in approval.

Oikawa grinned and wrapped his arms around Iwaizumi. He smelled clean and fresh like new sheets. Once he pulled away, he raises both his hands signaling a high-five.

Iwaizumi did the same and Oikawa slapped hard making a loud smack. Iwa recoiled and clutched his red hand. 

"What the hell?! That hurt!" He moaned and rubbed his burning palm. 

"If you're gonna hit it-"

Iwa squinted at him, "Don't you dare."

"Hit it until it breaks!" Oikawa said cheerfully. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hoooo i was busy w school so i haveny had writing time hah;;


End file.
